


Provocative

by Ashting



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), 新石紀
Genre: M/M, X千
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 「你不該這麼做，石神千空。」似乎被千空的舉動給撩撥，傑諾久違叫出他的全名，「你不該這麼做。」
Relationships: Ishigami Senku/Dr. Xeno
Kudos: 9





	Provocative

**Author's Note:**

> if千空被美國組帶走，X千過去捏造

冰涼而細長的金屬沿著千空的鼻樑輕輕滑落，最後慢慢在嘴唇上停頓，雙眼被蒙上後，觸感變得更加清晰，他沒有掙扎，不如說，他在等待對方的下一步。  
「歡迎，Dr. 大樹⋯⋯」他聽見傑諾的輕笑，但卻冰冷地不帶一絲情緒，「喔，我應該叫你，Dr. 千空。」  
揚起頭，千空知道自己的身分總有一天會被識破，即使看不見，他依舊笑了，「好久不見，Dr. X。」  
他感覺點在嘴唇上的金屬被施加了力道，將他的嘴唇壓下，千空被迫微微張嘴，而面前的人似乎還不打算對他出手，只是把金屬深入他的口中，扣住舌頭。  
「是很久不見。」傑諾停下手中的動作，自顧自地說著：「有點懷念啊，以前我們做過⋯⋯類似的事情。」  
意有所指的曖昧話語傳入耳中，千空本想一口咬下嘴裡的金屬，然而在闔上嘴前，傑諾的手指先一步勾起他的下巴，兩人緊貼的皮膚傳遞著熱度，不知道對方究竟目的為何的千空在瞬間改變主意，他捲起舌尖，將舌上的金屬輕輕包裹，含入口中。  
雖然十分微弱，但他的確聽見傑諾在剎那間的呼吸一滯，千空幾乎能夠想像對方現在臉上的表情，他太過熟悉，就算是千年後的重逢，千空依舊能夠在腦海描繪出傑諾的輪廓。  
他的身體刻意向前彎，最後在碰到傑諾前停下，千空不確定他們靠得多近，但已經足以讓他嗅到對方身上的味道，他的笑容沒有減少，像是挑釁著正在自己前方的人。  
「你不該這麼做，石神千空。」似乎被千空的舉動給撩撥，傑諾久違叫出他的全名，「你不該這麼做。」


End file.
